Quand le passe se mélange au présent
by Jella love
Summary: Bella une jeune femme rêveuse, qui aime depuis toute petite écouter les histoires qu'on lui raconte. Et si en fait ces histoires étaient réelles? (info je suis a la recherche d'une Bêta. les publications ne seront pas régulières, mais je fais au plus vite.)"
1. prologue

_**Quand le passe se mélange au présent**_

-_**Maman non jamais je ne ferais ce que tu me dis de faire !**_

-_**Bella tu feras ce que je te dis tu ne retourneras pas voir ce garçon il n'est pas digne de nous !**_ me dit ma mère en me regardent, de colère dans les yeux. Mère était de ces personnes pour qui les gens n'ayant pas le même niveau de vie ne pouvaient se mélanger. Mais je n'étais pas comme elle.

- _**Maman, je pars que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions,**_ dis je tout en sortant de la maison en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée."


	2. Le Débuts d'un vie

_**Le début d'une vie**_

_**Maison Dwyer**_

Ce jeudi 28 mars 1912 madame Jessica Dwyer, mère d'Isabella marie Dwyer : moi. Se trouve dans son grand salon en train de broder comme tous les après-midi quand, elle me vit descendre sur le point de sortir.

-_**Isabella pourrais-tu venir ? **_Me demande elle toujours assise dans son fauteuil.

Isabella rentre donc dans le salon tout en regardant sa mère qui elle, ne la regarde pas.

-_**Que puis-je faire pour vous mère ? **_Demande la jeune fille tout en la regardant, elle avait pris l'habitude de l'indifférence de sa mère envers elle, elle savait très bien que pour sa mère seule les apparences comptaient et rien d'autre.

-_**Je voulais t'informer que ce soir la famille Cullen sont invités à dîner, comme tu le sais j'aimerais que tu sois présente, ton union avec le fils Cullen est d'une grande importance, tu as déjà 17 ans Isabella il serait temps à penser à te marier, pour moi Edward Cullen est un très bon choix. **_Dit-elle à sa fille sans jamais la regarder.

Isabella soupire, elle ne voulait pas épouser Edward Cullen, tout simplement parce qu'en ce moment elle fréquentait un gentilhomme, du nom de Jasper Whitlock. Isabella regarde sa mère, car elle allait trop loin cette fois.

-_**Mère comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux ni rencontrer ni connaitre Edward Cullen, vous savez très bien que je fréquente Monsieur Whitlock depuis quelque temps Père l'a déjà rencontré, vous de même, il serait grand temps que vous vous fassiez à l'idée que je compte faire ma vie avec lui. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous continuez à vouloir me présenter des prétendants. Je ne serais pas là ce soir mère et vous le savez très bien vu que je vais rencontrer les parents de Monsieur Whitlock. **_Dit-elle en regardant sa mère qui avait arrêté toute activité en l'entendant parler ainsi.

Cette femme regarde sa fille avec dégout.

-_**Jamais moi vivante tu n'épouseras cet homme de la ville, je ne te laisserais pas salir le nom de Dwyer tu m'entends ! **_**C**rie-t-elle, alors que son époux rentrait de sa journée de travail.

En entendant son épouse crier comme cela, il alla dans le salon où il trouva sa fille et sa femme.

-_**Que se passe-t-il ici Jessica on t'entend crier jusque dans la rue. **_**D**it-il alors que sa femme fusillait encore sa fille du regard, celle-ci regarde son père tout en soupirant.

_**-C'est toujours la même chose père, Mère ne veut pas se faire à l'idée que je vais épouser monsieur Whitlock, alors que nous avons eu votre bénédiction, elle veut encore me faire rencontrer ce cher monsieur Cullen, ce soir, alors que je suis attendue chez les parents de Monsieur Whitlock. **_Dit-elle tout en regardant son père le seul avec sa sœur à la soutenir dans son histoire avec Jasper Whitlock.

Franck Dwyer était pris depuis le début entre sa fille et sa femme, il avait donné son accord pour que sa fille épouse monsieur Whitlock. Il voulait le bonheur de sa fille et non la voir malheureuse avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Mais il avait aussi sa femme qui elle ne voyait que par les apparences dès que dira-t-on. Il regarde sa fille avec un sourire

-_**Tu peux partir Isabella, ne te mets pas en retard pour ton rendez-vous. **_Dit-il tout en la regardant avec un sourire, Jessica regarde sa fille avec colère.

-_**Si tu passes cette porte Isabella tu n'es plus ma fille. **_Dit-elle tout en la fixant avec colère.

Isabella regarde son père, lui embrasse la joue puis partie, Franck regarde sa femme puis rejoint sa fille dans la cour de leur maison

-_**Isabella tiens prend ça. **_Lui dit-il en lui donnant une somme d'argent. _**P**__**rends soin de toi ma fille, ta mère se fera une raison avec le temps. **_Dit-il en embrassant sa fille pour la dernière fois_**.**_

_**Maison Whitlock**_

Jasper Whitlock se trouvait chez ses parents, attendant l'arrivée de sa fiancée : Isabella Dwyer qu'il voulait la présenter à sa famille. Il rentre dans la cuisine où sa mère Andréa et son frère Henri qui lui regarde sa femme Madeleine, enceinte de leur premier enfant. Jasper espérait que lui aussi pourrait connaitre ce bonheur avec Isabella. Mais avant tout il devait lui annoncer son envie de partir pour l'Amérique où il voulait vivre avec sa jeune fiancée. Sa Famille était déjà au courant de ses projets de quitter l'Angleterre, à bord du nouveau paquebot transatlantique portant le nom du Titanic.

Il était déjà plus de 16 heures et Isabella se trouvait devant la maison de son Fiancé Jasper Whitlock, elle frappa à la porte de cette maison avec un regard triste. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier les dernières paroles de sa mère, mais elle savait comme jamais elle ne changerait. Isabella se promit que jamais elle ne ferait subir ça à ses enfants. Ce qui lui fait le plus de peine, c'est de laisser son père et sa sœur Alice derrière elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle put voir son fiancé Jasper qui la regardait avec un sourire, qui disparut très vite en voyant son regard triste. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

-_**Bella ma chérie que se passe-t-il ? **_Demanda-t-il.

Isabella ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Jasper ne supportant pas de voir sa fiancée en larmes, la pris donc dans ses bras lui disant des mots de réconforts tout en lui caressant le dos. Plus calme, Isabella regarda Jasper.

-_**Mère m'a jeté à la porte, elle ne conçoit pas notre union. Elle voulait encore que je rencontre Monsieur Cullen, nous nous sommes de nouveau disputées, père a pris ma défense et m'a donné une somme d'argent, pour commencer ma nouvelle vie avec vous. Je ne comprends pas la réaction de mère je ne l'ai jamais comprise.**_ Expliqua-t-elle à son fiancé qui, lui non plus ne comprenait pas la réaction de madame Dwyer.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison familiale des Whitlock, Jasper présenta sa fiancée à toute sa famille qui l'accueillie avec le sourire.

Tout le monde se mit à table et les conversations allèrent de bon train, mais Isabella trouva son fiancé étrange il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Quand fut le moment du dessert, Jasper la regarda. Elle le trouvait étrange.

-_**Bella Chérie je sais que ta journée n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. **_Commença celui-ci en la regardant dans les yeux. _**J'ai pris deux billets pour l'Amérique nous embarqueront à bord du Titanic le 10 Avril soit dans deux semaines. **_Lui apprend-il.

Isabella ne savait plus quoi dire après tout c'était lui l'homme, c'était à lui de prendre les décisions. Elle n'était qu'une femme que pouvait-elle bien dire, elle regarde son futur époux avec un sourire

-_**Bien si c'est ce que vous avez décidé que le mieux pour nous est de partir pour l'Amérique je ne peux m'y opposer. **_Répondit-elle en regardant Jasper.

Tout le monde au tour de la table fut choqué par les paroles de la jeune femme, car dans cette famille tout le monde donné son avis, Monsieur Whitlock n'aurait jamais pris une décision sans consulter sa femme. Mais la jeune femme avait été élevée comme ça : les hommes prenaient les décisions, la femme suivait son époux ou fiancé. Robert Whitlock prit alors la parole :

-_**Mademoiselle Dwyer, mon fils vous demande votre avis et non vous dit ce qui va se passer dans votre vie. Dans notre famille, tout le monde donne son avis et nous ne prenons pas de décision sans l'avis de notre compagnon.**_

Isabella ne savait pas quoi dire, on ne lui avait jamais appris à donner son avis. Cependant elle voulait commencer une nouvelle vie avec Jasper donc pourquoi ne pas aller en Amérique loin de toute sa famille.

_**10 Avril 1912 11 heure 30 port de Southampton Angleterre**_

Jasper Whitlock et Isabella Dwyer venaient d'arriver sur le port ou ce trouvait le Titanic, beaucoup de personne étaient ici, regardant se paquebot qui était l'un des plus grand. Le Majordome prit les valises du jeune couple, qui avais voulu ce marier avant leur départ, c'était en quelque sorte leur voyage de noce sur le plus beau des bateaux au monde. Isabella avait été triste de ne pas trouver son père et sa sœur Alice à son mariage.

Elle se trouvait au prés de son mari, elle était vraiment heureuse car elle avait la chance d'avoir épousé un homme qu'elle aime. Elle lui avais confier l'argent que son père lui avais donné et il avait pris deux billet en première classe. Ils avaient ainsi pu payer le majordome qui venait avec eux. Il leurs restait encore une demi heure avant l'embarquement. Ils décidèrent donc de se balader sur le port. Isabella posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux tout en regardent le paysage devant elle. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelé, elle se retourne et vie sa sœur et son père. Elle n'en revenait pas

_**-Alice, père mais... **_

Elle ne savais plus quoi dire elle courut dans les bras de son père même si ca mère n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se comporte comme telle.

-_**Que fait vous ici, Mère c'est que vous êtes là ? **_Demande-t-elle tout en regarde son père et sa sœur.

C'est sa sœur qui lui répondit :

-_**Non mère ne sais pas que nous somme ici ni même que tu pars nous avons plus le droit de dire ton nom à la maison. Quand père a parlé de ton mariage à mère, elle a répondu que tu étais morte pour elle. Mais j'ai voulu venir avec père pour te dire merci. **_Dit elle tout en regarde sa sœur.

Isabella ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire sa sœur quand elle vit Monsieur Cullen derrière celle-ci. Elle regarda Alice en relèvent en sourcil.

-_**Je sais que mère fessait tout pour que tu fréquente monsieur Cullen, mais je savais que tu voyais monsieur Whitlock. Mais mère ne voulait rien entendre, Moi et Monsieur Cullen on s'est rencontrés à la soirée de lady Magie, nous avons beaucoup parle. On s'est revenu quelque temps après, puis mère est arrivée avec ce projet de vouloir, l'union de nos deux familles. J'allais lui parler de mon attirance pour Monsieur Cullen, mais mère avait déjà décidé que ça serait toi.**_ Dit elle tout en la regardent.

Isabella regarde sa sœur et ce rendit conte que c'est elle qui avais du le plus souffrir dans tout ça.

-_**Alice que s'est il passe depuis mon dépars de la maison ?**_ Demanda-t-elle tout en regardent sa sœur, alors que son père et Monsieur Cullen parlaient avec son mari.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur.

_**-Hé bien mère a bien reçus les Cullen a la maison en s'excusant de ton absence, elle a dit que tu avais fuit tes responsabilités envers ta famille. Père a repris mère, en disent à la famille Cullen que tu étais déjà engagée envers une autre personne. La famille Cullen a très bien pris la nouvelle. Edward en a profité pour faire sa demande à père qui l'a accepté tout de suite, car lui et le Pasteur Cullen avait déjà parlé des engagements **__**d'Edward et moi. Mère a bien sur voulu mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça en disent que j'étais trop jeune pour me marier, vue que je n'ai que 15 an. Mais père et le Pasteur Cullen se sont mis d' accord : Je dois attendre mes 18 ans pour que le mariage se fasse. Nous aurons de long fiançailles mais c'est ce que je veux, je l'aime vraiment Isabella et lui m'aime aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il était si froid avec toi ma sœur.**_ Dit elle en regardant sa sœur qui sourie à la confession, tout en la prenant dans les bras.

_**-Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chère sœur, tu mérites de connaitre le bonheur que je vis aujourd'hui.**_ Dit-elle tout en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

Il fut temps pour Isabella et Jasper de monter à bord du Titanic. Elle regarda son père puis sa sœur qui tenait la main de son Fiancé. Elle pris son Père dans ses bras.

-_**Vous allez me manquer Père. **_Dit elle tout en l'embrassent sur la joue elle regarda Monsieur Cullen, en lui tentent la main. _**J'aurais aime vous connaitre mieux Monsieur Cullen, mais temps que vous rendez ma sœur heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. **_Dit elle alors qu'elle lui serre la main.

_**-Moi de même Madame Whitlock mais je suis sur que nous nous reverrons Alice ne me le pardonnerait jamais si nous ne venions pas vous voir**_. Dit il tout en regardent sa jeune fiancée, avec un sourie.

Isabella sourie en voyant la complicité du couple tout comme elle avec son époux. Elle s'approcha de sa jeune sœur.

_**-Sois heureuse ma sœur tu le mérite autant que je le suis aujourd'hui. **_Lui dit-elle alors que celle-ci, retiens ses larmes.

Isabella pris la main de son époux et monta à bord de ce magnifique paquebot. Ils allèrent ensuite sur le pont supérieure. Isabella chercha sa sœur et son père en contre bas, quand elle les vit, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Son époux la pris dans ses bras, tout en sachant que ça n'était pas facile de partir comme ça, laissant sa famille derrière soi.

Le bateau quitta le port. Alors Isabella leva la main disant au revoir à sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait plus durant un long moment. Elle laissa derrière elle une mère qui ne l'avait jamais comprise, un père aimant, sa petit sœur énergique mais aussi sa confidente et enfin un beau frère qu'elle n'avait pas su connaitre.

Le bateau pris le large faisant deux escales pour après prendre la direction de New York.

_**14 Avril 1912 Océan Atlantique**_

Isabella se trouvait comme tous les soirs dans la salle à manger avec son époux pour le repas. Toutes les premières classes se trouvaient la aussi. Il n'était pas loin de 20 heure, quand le jeune couple quitta la salle pour se reposer dans leur chambre. La traversée se passa pour le meilleur. Tout le confort était à leur portée, mais Isabella n'était pas dans son assiette depuis deux jours, elle mit ça sur le compte du mal de mer, même si elle espérait que son mal être était du à un heureux évènement pour le jeune couple. Elle n'avait rien dit à son époux préférant avoir l'avis d'un médecin.

Arrivé dans leur chambre Jasper regarda sa jeune épouse qui se trouvait dans le salon de leur chambre.

-_**Bella ma chérie je **__**peux**__** faire quelque chose pour **__**que tu **__**te **__**sentes mieux ? **_Demanda-t-il tout en se posent près de sa compagne.

Celle-ci le regarde pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-_**Non vous ne pouvez rien pour moi un peut de repo**__**s**__** ne me ferra pas de mal**__**.**_ Répondit elle tout en se lèvent pour aller passer un vêtement de nuit.

La jeune Isabella se coucha tôt cette nuit là tout comme son époux. Les deux jeune gens dormaient d'un sommeil de juste quand ils furent réveillés par un tremblement de leur cabine. Ils se regardèrent ne comprend pas se qu'il se passait. Le jeune Jasper ce leva pour savoir la cause de ces tremblements. Il passa un pantalon et une chemise et sortie de sa cabine regardant dans le couloir ou il vie un homme

-_**Monsieur que se passe-t-il ?**_Demanda-t-il tout en regardent l'homme devant lui.

Celui-ci, lui fit savoir que c'était une panne des machines que le bateau allait très vite repartir. Mais au même moment Jasper entendis deux jeunes parler d'iceberg. Très vite Jasper retourna dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas laisse sa femme seul. Il la rejoignit donc dans sa chambre attendent plus de renseignement sur se qu'il ce passe sur le bateau. Ne voulais pas inquiète sa compagne, Jasper lui expliqua simplement que c'était une panne des machines, ne lui parlant pas de l'iceberg qu'il avait entendu parler.

Les minutes passèrent, quand on vint frapper à leur porte. Jasper se leva de nouveau pour ouvrir à un homme se trouvant la leur demandant de s'habiller chaudement et de prendre leur gilet de sauvetage et ainsi se rendre dans le salon. Jasper remercia l'homme et avisa son épouse de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Isabella s'habilla donc d'une robe et de son plus chaud manteau ainsi que le gilet de sauvetage, une fois près ils quittèrent tout deux la cabine pour se rendre à l'entré du grand escalier ou beaucoup de passagers se trouvaient déjà.

Très vite les passagers furent transférés dans les différents canaux de sauvetages. Isabella ne voulant pas quitter son époux ne voulait monter dans aucuns des canaux, l'un des officiers laissa donc monter Jasper avec sa jeune épouse qui perdu ne ce rendis pas vraiment compte de tout ce qu'il ce passait autours elle. Elle se trouvait blottie cotre son époux alors que des cris commençaient à venir de partout. Jasper tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher se qu'il se passait autours d'eux.

Quand un bruit déchirant ce fit entendre, Isabella releva la tête et tout se qu'elle vit fut le magnifique paquebot déchiré en deux, avalé part l'océan.

Le Titanic n'était plus qu'un souvenir mais des cris se faisaient encore entendre là ou le paquebot ce trouvait, des passagers qui n'avaient pas eut leur chance de monter dans un canot. Isabella ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en sachant ce qu'il se passait. Jasper fit tout pour consoler sa jeune épouse mais lui même n'en revenait pas. Il voulait une nouvelle vie en Amérique il pensait que son épouse serait en sécurité sur ce navire. Très vite le calme se fit. Un silence de mort Personne ne parla, seul les sanglots de son épouse rompaient le calme qu'ils avaient autours d'eux.

Les heures les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle. Quand ils virent un autre bateau arriver, le Carpathia, tous les naufragés montèrent à bort par classe pour leur rapatriement sur New York.

_**18 avril 1912 arriver a New York**_

Le Carpathia arriva dans les 20H sur New York. Isabella toujours en état de choque ne quittait pas son époux. Tout les passagers débarquèrent, des journalistes se trouvaient là, les prenant en photo, leur posant des questions Mais ni Jasper ni Isabella ne parlèrent. Un homme vint sur le jeune couple, leur demandant leur nom.

-_**Jasper Whitlock et son épouse Isabella Whitlock**_. Lui répondit Jasper tout en quittant le port.

Il ne voulait plus voir de bateau pour une moment. Isabella regarda son époux, la seul chose qu'elle puis penser est à leur famille

-_**Jasper nous devons écrire **__**à**__** nos famille**__**s**__** il**__**s**__** doive**__**nt**__** se fai**__**re**__** du soucis avec cette histoire**_. Dit elle tout en le regardant.

C'était la premier mot qu'elle disait depuis le drame qu'il avais vécu et pour cause, Isabella ne pourrait jamais oublier tout ses cris.

Les jour passaient et ce ressemblaient. Jasper avais envoyé un télégramme à sa famille leur prévenant que lui et son épouse se portaient bien et de faire la commission au père Isabella et à sa jeune sœur. Ainsi, ils avaient emménagés dans leur maison.

_**10 ans plus tard**_

10 ans s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrive en Amérique. Le jeune couple était les parents de : Benjamin âgé de 9 ans, Lucie 7 ans. Ils avaient aussi la petit Maria qui avait 5 ans, Nety âgée de 3 ans et les deux derniers les jumeaux de la fratrie Peter et Charlotte âgé de 2 mois. Isabella était très heureuse elle aimait son époux comme au premier jour même après 10 ans de mariage, elle revit sa sœur très régulièrement vue qu'elle est son époux Edward son venu aussi s'installer en Amérique, tout comme le frère d'Edward. Mais la plus grand surprise fus pour son époux, quand son frère vint lui aussi s'installer. Enfin vous l'auriez compris tout le monde vivait tous heureux.

_**Été 2004 Forks**_

_**Marie Cullen**_

-_**Tu vois Bella c'est de ma tante que vie**__**nt ton nom, Isabella Marie Swan. **_Lui dit je tout en regarde ma petit fille qui se trouvait devant moi avec son frère et sa sœur

-_**H**__**é moi grand mère mon nom aussi il a une histoire**_? Me demande la petit Alice avec un grand sourie.

-_**Bien sur ma puce ton nom **__**vient**__** de ma maman**_. Lui dit je tout en caressent ses cheveux, elle était tellement joyeuse cette petit. Mon grand garçon soupire depuis le début de l'histoire.

-_**Emmett que ce passe-t-il mon grand**_, lui demande je tout en le regarde.

-_**Bien elle est nul ton Histoire c'est une histoire de**__** fille, puis ils ont fait quoi ses**__** enfant**__**s ?**_ Demande il tout en me regardent tout en boudent.

-_**Hé bien Benjamin **__**s**__**'est mari**__**é**__** et a quitt**__**é le pays pour la France.**__** Nety **__**s**__**'est aussi mari**__**ée**__** mais n'a pas eu d'enfant**__**.**__** Charlotte **__**s**__**'est mari**__**é**__** avec **__**R**__**ichard et il**__**s ont eu**__** Carlisle et Marguerite qui nous a quitt**__**é**__** bien trop tôt**__**, ce qui a beaucoup attristé**__** Charlotte, qui avais du vivre la perte de son frère jumeau Peter a la guerre**_**. **Dit je en regardent mes petits enfants devant moi.

Isabella me regardait avec les larmes aux yeux

-_**OH mais c'est pas juste pour tante **__**C**__**harlotte et tonton Carliste, il doit être beaucoup triste**_. Dit elle tout en regarde sa grand mère alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Je pris ma petit puce dans mes bras elle me regarde avec son grand yeux Chocolat tout comme son père.

-_**Grand mère pourquoi elle est partie maman**__** ? E**__**lle crie tout le temps sur papa, en disent **__**qu'elle**__** ne voulai**__**t**__** plus entendre les histoire**__**s**__** des Whitlock qu'il avais caus**__**és**__** la per**__**t**__**e de leur famille**__**.**_ Me demande la petit Alice ne comprenant pas le comportement de leur mère.

Je garde Isabella dans mes bras et regarde la petit Alice et sa curiosité

-_**Hé bien ma petite chérie pour tout te dire Isabella Dwyer et la même que celle de mon **__**h**__**istoire**__**. E**__**lle est partie car elle ne voulai**__**t**__** pas se marier avec mon papa car elle aim**__**ait**__** Jasper Whitlock donc ma grand mère a fait courir le bruit que les Whitlock avai**__**ent**__** salie le no**__**m**__** de la famil**__**le Dwyer, mais rien n'est**__** vrai**__**. V**__**otre maman a juste un seul son de cloche**__**. **_ Dis-je en regardent ma petit Alice qui secoue la tête en approuvent.

-_**Bon les enfant il est temps d'aller ce coucher il se fait tard**__**. **_Dis-je en posant Isabella sur le sol.

Ils coururent tous les trois dans les escaliers pour monter dans leur chambre. Une fois mes petits enfants coucher, je retournais dans le cuisine ou je retrouva mon fils, qui me regardait.

-_**I**__**l**__**s posent**__** beaucoup de question**__**s**__**, sur le comportement de leur mère surtout depuis qu'elle est pa**__**rtis sans rien dire.**_ Me dit il tout en regardent devant lui.

Que pouvait je bien dire a mon grand garçon ?

-_**Je le sais bien je m'inquiète plus pour Isabella c'est elle qui a pris plus que les autre avec Renée, tout ca c'est la faute des **__**s**__**es parent**__**s**__** a Renée**__**. Q**__**u'elle idée de lui dire que ma tante et mon oncle avais salie leur nom, Si Grand père était encore la il lui aurait donné des paire de claque pour tout ce qu'elle a dit. **_Dit je tout en le regardant, il se retourna sur moi avec une sourie

_**-Comment va la tante Charlotte avec tout ça ? Car Renée ne la pas épargné avant de partir. **_Demanda-t-il tout en me regardant

_**-Ca peut aller. Carlisle était très en colè**__**re contre Renée, mais que peut-**__**on fait**__** ? L**__**es enfant s'entent tellement bien. Seul l'avenir nous le dira Charlie, si je me suis permis de raconte cette histoire au**__**x**__** enfant**__**s**__** c'est pour qu'il**__**s**__** comprenne**__**nt**__** que rien n'ai v**__**rai dans se que leur mère a dit.**_ Dit je avant de quitte la cuisine pour aller me coucher.

Car oui la journée a était très dure pour mes petits enfants et mon fils voit sa femme partir, pour des histoires don elle ne connait pas les circonstances ni même les implications de chacun. Sur cette penser je m'endormis en sachent que mes petit enfants sauront toujours la vérité sur la vie d'Isabella Whitlock et son cher mari Jasper Whitlock.


End file.
